(1) Field of the Art
This invention relates to a hydraulic control system for electrically controlled automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, and more particularly to a hydraulic control system which is provided with means for precluding the shock of deceleration as caused upon a manual shift from a high-speed to low-speed gear position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic transmission having a D-(drive) range providing a gear position higher than the 3rd speed and a 2nd range or L-(low) range providing 2nd or 1st speed position in which engine brake is applied, the vehicle is subjected to a large shock of deceleration upon a shift jumping over an intermediate speed, for example, on a direct shift to the 2nd speed for deceleration during operation at the 4th speed of D-range. In order to lessen such a deceleration shock, there have been proposed various methods, including a method for transitionally establishing the intermediate 3rd speed on the occasion of a down-shift to a lower speed position.